


Making It Up To Alexander

by xBreeButterflyx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Magnus Bane, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Face Slapping, Inspired by Music, Lapdance, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sassy Alec Lightwood, Seduction, Strip Tease, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBreeButterflyx/pseuds/xBreeButterflyx
Summary: Alec tries to put a sex-ban on Magnus. In retaliation, Magnus seduces Alec with a strip dance in the middle of their living room. Alec caves, of course. Who wouldn’t?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally intended to be a short little crack fic. I still don’t know what happened. But this was the result. Not that I’m complaining.

“Make me a sandwich.”

Magnus almost fell off of his bed at his boyfriend’s reaction. He spun around so fast he almost did a complete 360. The look on his face was priceless.

“ _Excuse me_?”

It took everything Magnus had not to giggle. “Make me a sandwich,” he repeated.

Alec cocked his hip and gave him a once over that practically screamed ‘ _Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to?_ ’. Magnus almost cracked right there. Almost.

“Okay. _First of all_ , we have literally nothing in that kitchen, Magnus. All you ever do is summon our food. _Second of all_ , I am not your bitch. And _third and finally_ ; Fuck. You.” Alec retorted.

“Is that an offer?”

He barely finished the sentence before a stele was flung at his head. It hit his forehead with a smack. But he was more amused than shocked.

“No Magnus, that is _not an offer_ ,” Alec deadpanned. “And quite frankly, I’m feeling pretty content to just keep you wanting for the next _week_.”

The amusement abruptly screeched to a halt. The only thing the warlock felt now was pure and utter horror. Alec wouldn’t do that to him...would he? Of course not. It just wasn’t possible. Alec was just as needy, if not more than, as himself. Could he really go a whole week without touching Magnus?

“You wouldn’t,” Magnus replied, his words more convincing then what he currently felt.

“Watch me.”

His shadowhunter then proceeded to exit the room and disappear around the corner leading to the living room. Magnus leapt off of their bed and ran after his boyfriend, desperate to fix this somehow. What had started out as a joke was quickly morphing into the worst nightmare of his life. Magnus had no idea how he would survive a whole week without having Alec. Somewhere along the way, he’d become addicted to the boy. His touch. His taste. His scent. His _everything_.

Magnus cleared the back of the couch and landed at Alec’s side on his knees. Alec didn’t even so much as flinch. In fact, he wasn’t even looking at him. He was only staring straight ahead at the opened window across from them, seemingly enraptured with the New York nightlife.

“Alec, baby, my darling angel, my devastatingly handsome prince, _please_! Let me make this up to you,” Magnus begged. If he’d been in his right state of mind, he’d be horrified with how desperate he sounded. Right now he couldn’t care less.

“Hmmm,” Alec sighed, rolling his head to the side and stroking his chin as if in deep thought. The little bit of scruff that had grown there from Alec skipping a few mornings on his routinely shaving was doing things to Magnus’ mind.

He was such a goner.

Alec was taking too long. And he seemed to be doing it on purpose too. So Magnus decided it was time to kick things up a notch or ten.

He fixed the shadowhunter with his signature seductive smirk. He pulled his plump lower lip between his teeth and sat fully up on his knees, hooking his thumbs in his jeans and sliding them down ever so slightly to reveal a hint of his cock.

“Come on, Alexander. Are you sure there isn’t _anything_ I can do to earn your forgiveness?” He purred, tilting his head to the side and dropping his glamour. He knew very well just what his warlock mark did to Alec, and the boy certainly didn’t disappoint.

Alec’s indifferent gaze glazed over with uncontainable lust. His lips parted ever so slightly, breath stuttering as he stared into Magnus’ golden, cat eyes with his own cobalt blue.

When Alec responded, his voice was low and raspy. “I can think of a few things.”

Magnus chuckled. He stood up from the couch and slowly unbuttoned his jeans, all under the watchful eye of his man. He slid the zipper down and ran his hands down his thighs, reveling in the attention he was receiving. Magnus had always gotten some kind of strange power high at turning on his partner with just his body and his words.

An idea suddenly popped into his head. One that he couldn’t ignore. He snapped his fingers and the bright fluorescent overhead lights of the loft were soon replaced with an assortment of scented candles lining the shelves. With another finger snap music blared through the apartment with seemingly no source at all. The low, sensual beat vibrating through his every nerve ending.

_Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion. Girl I guess that must be you. Body like the summer, fucking like no other. Don’t you tell ‘em what we do._

Magnus strut across the room to stand right in front of the doors to their balcony, deliberately. He knew the moonlight shining inside the room through those doors would only highlight his figure. He took position and began to roll his hips in time with the beat.

 _Don’t tell ‘em, don’t tell ‘em,_  
_You don't even, you don't even gotta tell 'em. Don’t you tell ‘em, don’t you tell ‘em, You ain't even, don’t you tell ‘em, don’t you tell ‘em. You ain't even, you ain't gotta tell 'em. Don’t you tell ‘em, don’t you tell ‘em._

Alec’s eyeballs were practically popping out of his head. He looked like a cartoon character. He knew for a fact his boyfriend had never seen anything like this. It was like his brain was running in overdrive, trying to process just what was happening. It was adorable. Or arousing.

Magnus was confused.

_Know you say you down wit it. Won’t tell em how you hit the ground wit it. Girl you know I’m from Chicago, I act a fool, bobby brown wit it (in it)._

Magnus dropped to the ground at the second line in the verse, low and quick. When he came back up, he was rotating his hips and running his hands up the inner seam on the thighs of the sinfully-tight jeans. He stopped at the top, hooking his thumbs back in the jeans and sliding them down his hips slightly as he rolled his entire body to the beat, from his shoulders to his hips.

_Only is you got me feeling like this oohh why, why, why, why. Loving while grabbing the rhythm of your hips. That’s right, right, right, right, right._

He rolled his hips round and round to do a 360 where he stood, proceeding to slide the jeans down the top half of his ass. Alec’s stare was giving him a thrill like no other. He looked like he was under a spell. And that spell just so happened to be his wickedly sexy boyfriend giving him a strip dance. Life was good.

As the song continued to play, he gave his shadowhunter a dance he would never forget. And he better not, because this was probably the hardest Magnus had ever worked to please another in this department of pleasure. He danced as if his life depended on it, rolling hips, elaborate moves, wandering hands, and flawless spins all twisting together to form the perfect sin. One that Alexander seemed all too happy to indulge in.

_And she say she with your best friends. Then let me be down nin'. You know your feeling like your boy pressed play. Just keep that ass rewindin'_

Magnus did a perfect 180 and bent at the waist, fingers grazing the ground at the tips. He shook his ass and ran his hands along the backs of his legs as he rose back up, consequently touching his ass once he reached the top. He grabbed the globes and gave them a brief squeeze just for show. Alec did not disappoint.

The younger man gasped and subconsciously reached a hand down and squeezed his own hardening cock. His breathing had picked up speed, probably an unrivaled match to the beat of his heart. He looked to be on the verge of a violent heart attack. Good.

Magnus, with his back still turned and his head still looking over his shoulder, slid the jeans down his legs and to his ankles. Alec literally _growled_. Like a dog. God dammit, this boy was going to end him.

Magnus Bane, demise met a the hands of shadowhunters, after all.

_Throw it up 9-3-4, 8-6-1-6. I gotta missed call from your bitch. She been plottin' on me for a cool minute. She wanna' suck my dick, and I'm cool with it._

Alec almost launched straight out of his seat when Magnus slipped his shirt off and threw it over his shoulder. The warlock spun back around to face his panting boyfriend, cock already pulled out of his pants. He was whimpering quietly as he watched Magnus, hand stroking his own length at a leisurely pace. Magnus licked his lips. Oh, Lilith, how he wanted to get his mouth on that tonight.

Later, he concluded. Certainly.

_Only is you got me feeling like this, Oh why, why, why. I'm loving while grabbing the rhythm of your hips. That’s right, right, right, right, right._

Magnus ran his palms down his freshly-bared chest. His fingers followed the path from his collarbone, past his nipples, over his navel-less stomach, and to his pelvis. With one hand, he took the elastic of the tight-fitting lilac boxer briefs and pulled it out as far as it would go, releasing it with a loud smack echoing across the room. As he danced his way to his knees, he took note of how the pace Alec was stroking himself with had slightly increased.

He slid one of his hands from his abs down to where his own raging hard-on was outlined in his briefs. The warlock stuck two fingers in his mouth without preamble and fluttered his eyes closed, sucking on them as a hint of what was to come. He squeezed his cock and moaned prettily.

Alec was basically heaving at this point. His hand was flying across his dick violently, legs trembling against the cushions. His eyes were blown wide with love and lust combined, oblivious to everything in the world that wasn’t Magnus Bane.

Magnus, still on his knees, bent himself backwards until his back hit the hardwood. Ha.

He began to thrust his hips up into the air. An imitation of the way he wanted to thrust them straight into Alec’s tight, sweet little ass. Or his warm and wet mouth. He had no preference at the moment. Either one would be just as mind-blowing as the other, no doubt.

He slithered his way back up to his feet, shaking his ass and hips to the music as he did. Magnus sashayed over to his boyfriend, bending over and pulling his fist away from his cock. Alec whined at the loss. It was cut short when Magnus slid into his lap, knees bracketing his hips and pressing the boy’s freed dick against the crack in his ass. He began to roll his hips as he was before, only this time the effect was amplified. Alec moaned out loud and pretty, head thrown back against the cushions of the sofa and his eyes screwed tightly shut.

That simply wouldn’t do.

Magnus cupped his face with one hand and rubbed his fingers under his eyelids with the other. Alec slowly opened his eyes, obliging to the silent request. Only when their eyes had locked together did Magnus resume his lap dance. He bounced his ass on top of the rock hard cock underneath him, taking pleasure in the devastation that spread across Alec’s face.

_Keep the rhythm like, yea yea yea yea. Put it on me babe yea yea yea yea. You know you like that yea yea yea yea. You know I want it baby yea yea yea yea oh._

Only when the rhythm of the song began to die out did he grab Alec’s hands from his sides and place them on top of his ass, prompting him to squeeze. He smashed his mouth against his boyfriend’s, kissing him fast and dirty. When he pulled away, he pressed his lips against Alec’s ear.

“Take me, Alexander,” he whispered erotically, shoving his ass back into the squeezing hands to emphasize his point.

Alec groaned and unceremoniously tossed him back onto the couch, pouncing on him like a cat would its prey. And god did he want to be this man’s prey tonight. He wrapped his legs around Alec’s  waist, pulling him flush against his chest.

“I’m about to _destroy_ _you_ , Magnus Bane,” Alec growled.

And only Lilith knew just how desperately Magnus wished to be destroyed by Alexander Lightwood. He was so ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy I’m no longer a smut virgin!

Magnus kissed Alec as if his life depended on it. Sadly, Alec pulled away from him and sat back on his haunches.

The warlock didn’t have to fret for too long though. Alec threaded his fingers through his ebony locks and gripped tight, yanking him forward until they were barely a breath apart. Magnus whined. This was so not fair. Alec knew damn well that nothing turned him on more than having his hair pulled. Judging from the infuriating smirk on his boyfriend’s face, he knew exactly what he was doing to him.

“Knees. Now,” Alec ordered, voice hard and authoritative. Magnus visibly shuddered.

He quickly scrambled off of the couch and onto the floor. He rose up onto his knees and scooted himself forward until he was kneeling between Alec’s spread legs. He look up into his lover’s eyes obediently, ready to follow whatever command was given to him. If Alexander said jump, he’d ask how high. At least, in these moments.

Magnus’ mouth literally watered when Alec pulled his cock back out of his pants. He slid the jeans and boxers down his legs in one go, kicking them off and across the floor. Alec wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and did something that always drove Magnus completely wild.

He slapped him in the face with it.

The warlock slipped his eyes close and opened his mouth as wide as it would go, tongue sticking out slightly. He began to moan loud and high-pitched when Alec hit him in the face with his cock yet again. This time, he continued to drag the length across his cheek until the leaking tip slid across Magnus’ open mouth. He groaned at the taste of Alec’s pre-cum spilling itself all over his tongue. He wanted so badly to just lean forward that last little inch and take the head completely into his mouth, but he waited. Alec was in charge here. He would call the shots. Magnus wanted nothing more.

He finally got his wish a few moments later. Alec gripped his hair again and forced his eyes up to meet his own.

“ _Suck_ ,” he growled.

And suck he did. Magnus took the head into his mouth and did as told, ever so slowly sliding his mouth along more and more of it each time he went back down. Alec grumbled low in his throat and tightened the grip he had on his hair, forcing him down even further on his cock.

Soon enough, his nose was buried in Alec’s pubic hair, the shadowhunter’s thick cock completely enveloped by his mouth. He relished in the heavy weight of him on his tongue, the struggle of trying not to gag as the tip of his cock was stuffed halfway down his throat. He breathed in deep, inhaling the scent of sweat, sex, and musk. All completely _man_. _His_ man. Magnus whined.

“F-fuck, Mags,” Alec gasped, groaning deep and low at the feeling of a warm, slick mouth taking his cock all the way down to the base. Magnus would’ve smirked if his mouth wasn’t stretched open so wide.

Alec whimpered and gripped his hair on the back of his head, pulling the warlock’s face back up until only the tip was left inside. And then, without so much as a warning, that long, hard cock was plugging his throat again. He moaned around the length, eyes fluttering shut. He just sat there on his calves and happily let Alec use his mouth to his liking, guiding him this way and that.

This was one of Magnus’ favorite activities. Sucking dick, that is. He had no idea why he adores it so much; he just does. He had some theories, of course, but nothing concrete. One, in fact, was that he got a power trip from it. Even though he was the one on his knees with a hard dick in his mouth, he felt more in control of the situation than you’d think. He was the sole source of Alec’s pleasure. And he could easily take that away at any point in time.

He wouldn’t, of course. But the knowledge that he _could_ was enough to get him going.

Alec yanked his head back abruptly. The warlock’s mouth parted from the length in front of him with a dribble of spit slipping down his chin. He gazed up at his boyfriend, waiting patiently for his next move. The only sounds audible in the room were Alec’s panting breaths.

“I would love to come all over that pretty face of yours,” he finally spoke.

Magnus groaned. The idea sounded pretty good to him. But on the other hand, if Alec finished now he wouldn’t be able to fuck him anytime soon. And Magnus was beyond ready to get plowed into that couch. Alec seemed to share a similar mindset, however, because he stood from the couch and dragged Magnus up from his place on the ground.

“But that would mean I wouldn’t get to cum deep inside this perfect little ass,” he grinned, punctuating his words with a sharp slap to Magnus’ behind. The warlock would never admit to it, but he practically yelped when the hunter wrapped his arms around his waist and tossed him over his shoulder.

Before Magnus had the chance to even catch a breath, his back was pressed against silken sheets and his lap was full of horny shadowhunter. Alec kissed him hard and desperate, as if he would never have the opportunity to do so again.

Magnus couldn’t wait anymore. With a single flick of his wrist, both of their remaining clothing was banished to Lilith knows where. Alec gave him an unimpressed look, but otherwise didn’t react. He gripped his thighs right and forced them open, licking his lips as he eyed the warlock’s entrance. The entrance he desperately wanted to be buried balls-deep inside. Soon, he would get his wish. But for now he only stared, his hard and heavy cock twitching in approval at the delicious sight.

He hastily spit on two of his fingers and pressed them against Magnus’ hole, but stopped short when they brushed the rim. Magnus was already stretched open and slicked up inside with lube. His boyfriend had the decency to look embarrassed as he met his gaze.

“I-I just can’t wait anymore. Alexander, _please_ ,” he sobbed, spreading his legs even wider apart to accommodate Alec’s body between them.

Alec took his cock in hand and began to slowly tease Magnus’ leaking entrance with the tip, just barely pressing himself inside before pulling back yet again. As much as he wanted to fuck him, he wanted to tease him even more. Revenge for the relentless teasing he himself had to endure earlier on in the night.

“Alec, just do it!” Magnus growled.

The shadowhunter smirked. His eyes were bright with mischief and barely contained lust. “Do what, Magnus?”

“Fuck me!”

“Fuck you where, Magnus?”

“You know damn well where you insufferable asshole!”

Alec fiend a look of disappointment. “Oh. Well, if you can’t tell me then I guess I can’t give you what you want,” he sighed. The hunter turned around, making like he was about to get out of the bed and leave he room.

He barely got an inch before sharp nails dug into his biceps and he suddenly found himself lying flat on his back. The same position he’d had Magnus in previously. Now it was Magnus that was on top, gripping the base of his dick and lining it up with his ass.

“You aren’t going _anywhere_ , Alexander Lightwood. Not until you fuck my ass so hard that I can’t walk straight for _days_ ,” he growled.

Alec’s reply died in his throat when he felt Magnus begin to sink down on his shaft. He moaned as his cock was enveloped in that wonderfully familiar tight heat. Only when his balls where pressed flush against Magnus’ ass cheeks did his warlock begin to move.

Over and over again his boyfriend impaled himself on his dick. He bounced in his lap vigorously, moans so filthily sweet that he could have put a fraternity whore to shame. But as good as this felt, Alec was never one to just lie back and take it.

So he gripped his boyfriend’s slim hips and stopped him mid-thrust. Alec hoisted the other man up and into his arms. He rolled out of the bed with a grunt and slammed his beautiful warlock into the wall with a crack. But he wasn’t worried. Magnus could take it. Besides, he was well aware of how much Magnus loved to be manhandled. Who was he to deny his man of his kinks?

He thrust himself back inside Magnus’ body as soon as he got a good grip on his thighs. This position wasn’t the greatest for reaching deep inside of his ass, but it certainly has its appeals. Like getting to watch his boyfriend’s hair fly up and down the wall and his mouth fall open in a silent scream as he plowed him with everything he had.

“Oh my _god_!” Magnus cried as the head of his cock hit that special little spot inside of him that sent a series of stars flashing behind his eyelids.

Alec chuckled darkly when he repeated the action and received the same result. His thighs were burning and arms trembling with the effort it took to hold his boyfriend up against the wall as he angled his hips to hit his prostate over and over again. But it was so worth it to see the look of unmasked devastation on the warlock’s beautiful face.

He let himself slip back out of Magnus’ ass. The look he received as a result caused him to visibly flinch. But he couldn’t continue in this position any longer.

“If you don’t get back inside me _right this minute_ Alexander I swear-“

His threat was cut off as Alec tossed him face first back onto the bed. Magnus was about to roll over onto his back but was stopped by a pair of strong, calloused hands gripping his calves and shoving them up underneath him. Magnus got the hint and rose up on his hands and knees, looking back behind him to see his boyfriend standing there with a mesmerized expression as he stared at his backside.

“God, _your ass_ , Magnus,” he groaned. “If I had the stamina I would happily spend my entire night fucking it until you could feel my cum dripping down your thighs for hours.”

Magnus whined and spread his thighs open wider in invitation. “Have at it, shadowhunter,” he purred with a small wiggle of said ass.

And have at it Alec did. He slammed back inside of him without any resemblance of a warning. Magnus could only lie there and scream his head off as he was fucked so brutally that he felt on the verge of passing out. He was almost positive he was going to, but that was before Alec wrapped a hand around one of his thighs and lifted it off the bed, bending his body to an angle that made it easy to slam his dick into his sweet spot dead-on. It was game over after that.

Magnus came violently and untouched all over the silken sheets below him, shrieking out his delight as his boyfriend fucked him through his spectacular orgasm. Even after Magnus was well-spent and sated, Alec continued to grind desperately against his ass, chasing after his own sweet release.

Magnus grunted from the overstimulation, but didn’t want his boyfriend to stop until he released his load in between his velvety walls. So he decided to help him along before he fell over and died.

“Come on, big boy. Give me that sweet, delicious cum,” he huffed breathlessly as he was pounded into the sheets.

That was all it took. Alec’s howl was borderline animalistic as he came. Magnus hummed happily as he felt his boyfriend’s hot cum flood his channel. He almost thought it would never end. But then Alec panted harshly against his neck as he collapsed into the sheets next to him, pulling Magnus down into his arms as he went. The warlock giggled when he felt Alec’s release begin to drip down the back of his thighs.

They laid there in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes, basking in the afterglow of their mutually fantastic orgasms and relishing in the feeling of bare skin pressed against bare skin. Magnus broke the silence with a raspy cough.

“So, the lesson here is that I should tease you more often,” he giggled against the column of Alec’s throat.

“Shut up, Magnus,” Alec mumbled as he rolled over and curled up into his warlock’s side, head resting against the hard planes of Magnus’ abs.

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec in for a kiss, this one the most innocent they’d shared all evening. But it was just as, if not more amazing than the others. Both men drifted to sleep soundlessly, enraptured in the warmth of their lover’s body. There was no place that Magnus would rather be than in Alec Lightwood’s arms, feeling his heart thump against his chest and breaths even out against his skin. And he didn’t even have to ask to know that his boyfriend felt the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I actually wrote this...I am going to go hide in my corner now. But comments are always appreciated, and please, be gentle. This is the first piece of smut I’ve ever written. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is “Don’t Tell ‘Em” by Jeremih, in case you wanted to know. This is my first attempt at anything of the explicit nature, so please be gentle with me. Smut will obviously ensue during the next and final chapter.


End file.
